Stories
A list of all the stories on the wiki, and some that were never posted anywhere... Stories LEGO Universe Stories The Stromling Saga * ''Servant of Darkness'' ''- The first book in the Stromling Trilogy'' * The Search - Book 2 in the Stromling Trilogy * Full Circle - The final book in the Stromling Trilogy * Fading Fast - Ha! There's more? * Alone in Space and Time * The Nightfall Incident * Song of the Swans ''- Book Seven in the Stromling Saga'' Spinoffs and Sequels Outside Lego Universe The Figdroids! =O The Figdroids 2 Dimensional Faces - A Lego Universe Story Transdimensional Maneuvers A Series Of Four Thirty Days Three Years Tertiary Positioning REALITĀTĒ (unfinished) I don't know what even... One Special Minifig ''-- This one is weird. ''The Adventures of IntrepidFusionEclipse and ShrillFailedBrick ''-- This one is absolutely NOT canon. ''Secret Agent Bob ''-- Bob is a double agent who apprehends some dudes with German sounding names. ''Back from the Future -- In the year 2012, Duke Exeter is dead. In the year 2022, his daughter falls into a time wormhole. Survivor -- "Intrepid" does a Whip-Van-Winkle and wakes up in the future??? The Bat Lord -- Probably an origin story about Intrepid. The document is completely empty. Here's a screenshot: Fugitives - A Prequel Story -- A prequel story about ShrillFailedBrick and IntrepidFusionEclipse. Possibly canon. I'll err on it being not. There's only one completed chapter. Nexus Torn -- Members vs F2Pers. Star Trek Stories Completed Undine War - Talmid vs space pirates. The Price of War - Talmid vs space pirates. Wrath of the Borg - Talmid vs assimilated space pirates. Operation Omega 2 - Talmid vs the Spectre Borg. Time and Again - Once again... Talmid vs space pirates. Except the space pirate guy finally dies. Or gets captured. I don't remember. This story was weird. It's not canon. Actions of Treachery - A crazy scientist wants to take over the galaxy with Zombie Monkeys. Uncompleted Portal of Eternity -''-'' ''I think Talmid is on shore leave. ''Alliances Stand ''-- Leading a task force of powerful starships, the Talmidon III gloriously defeats wave after wave of pirate ships attacking the Federation's weird ally, the Hyrecipian Empire. ''Course Oblivion ''-- Outbound Flight totally worked in Star Wars. This story got somewhere with about 10 Creation Lab parts until the Kolumbangrasomesortofintestinaldiseasegrjaovmjgakbnkaljdksdsblablabla aliens appeared. This one was good. ''Talmidon Origins -- This one ended when I ran out of fanart to post as the main picture. Speaking of fanart, I should post those. They were good. Knights of the Olde Speech Additional Manuscripts thedude doesn't like snow Charcoal and Embers Exile Musings Prelude to a Story Other Lego Stories THE GREAT WAR OF MARS -- Astronauts vs Aliens. I must find the original version I wrote in 2007. It might be on my old old laptop. Random Story -- A Star Wars story starring Jedi Master Talmid, Darth Clownius, Commander Green, James Arnold Taylor, and General Grievous. Random Other Stuff Sight -- Something something planet Jirdia, look for this one when I'm a published author. Er, I mean never. Pie Kids -- Spy Kids parody. A bunch of books about ducks. I don't know if I want to link to my Figment account. Some of my stories were weird. The suggested orders in which to read the Stromling Saga Chronological canon * Servant of Darkness * The Search * Full Circle * Outside Lego Universe (Optional) * The Figdroids! =O * Transdimensional Maneuvers * Song of the Swans * Thirty Days * Three Years * Tertiary Positioning Talmid Show Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/user/FleetCaptainTalmid Category:Categories